tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Horrid Lorries
Model Series= The Horrid Lorries *'Registration Numbers': LOR 1, LOR 2 and LOR 3 *'Class': Foden OG lories *'Builder': Foden Trucks *'Built': sometime between 1938 and 1957 *'Drivetrain': 4WD The Horrid Lorries, individually referred to as Lorry 1, Lorry 2 and Lorry 3 are three small lorries. Thomas later nicknamed them "Smashed, Broken and Sunk". Bio When Percy was late one day, Cranky suggested that a lorry could do his work. True to his word (and delight), three red, incredibly rude lorries arrived the next day. Lorry 2 called Percy a lump of steaming scrap iron. Lorry 1 called Percy a "little green goblin on wheels", told him he would be scrapped, and insulted Thomas and James. At the quarry, Toby encountered Lorry 2, who told Toby that he belonged in a museum and also told him to "toodle off", saying that Toby wasn't useful. Toby tried to find work at the mill, but Lorry 3 was already. He says that the three lorries are doing the "slow" engines' work now. The foreman says that times are changing. Of course, all three got their comeuppance in due course: Lorry 2 fell off a mountainside (in front of Toby; Percy ironically echoed the "steaming scrap iron" line to him), Lorry 3 broke down after being overloaded with flour (Toby brings up the usefulness insult), and Lorry 1 reversed into the sea. They were sent away and never returned. Due to the impact of their damage, they were nicknamed "Smashed", "Broken", and "Sunk" by Thomas. Persona The Lorries were pompous, mean, and rude towards the engines. They believed that the railway was inferior to the roadways, and also enjoyed teasing the engines' for their appearances. Basis The lorries seem to be based on Foden OG range lorries, which were once a common sight around railway yards. Livery The Horrid Lorries are painted a brownish-red. They sometimes have grey tarpaulins over their beds. Appearances Voice Actors * Lorry 1 - Tetsu Inada (Japan) * Lorry 2 - Moriya Endo (Japan) * Lorry 3 - Kōzō Shioya (Japan) Trivia * After their episode, the lorry models had their faces and registration plates removed and were used as props. Faceless Horrid Lorry models are on display at Drayton Manor. * A fourth Horrid Lorry, painted yellow, is seen at the crossing in the book, Thomas and Toby. A green Horrid Lorry can also be found on an official 65th anniversary board game. In addition, on an earlier board game, while Lorry 1 is painted red, Lorries 2 and 3 are painted yellow and green respectively. There is also a 'Lorry 4' painted blue. * The Official Website, as well as various magazine articles and file facts, state that the Lorries were "especially built to work at Sodor Construction Company". It is therefore possible that they may have been originally intended to be a part of the Pack. * A similar looking lorry appeared in the magazine story, The Carnival. However, this Lorry was introduced four months before the fifth season episode, Horrid Lorry, in which the Horrid Lorries made their debut appearances. Merchandise * ERTL (all three; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (all three; discontinued) * Take Along (Lorry 1; discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (Lorry 1; discontinued) * My First Thomas (Lorry 1) * Nakayoshi (Lorry 1; discontinued) * Trading Cards (all three; discontinued) Gallery File:HorridLorry.png File:HorridLorry5.png|Percy and the horrid lorries File:HorridLorry82.png|Thomas and James with Lorry 1 File:HorridLorry21.png|Lorry 1 File:HorridLorry41.png|Toby with Lorry 2 File:HorridLorry43.png|Lorry 2 File:HorridLorry9.png|Toby with Lorry 3 File:HorridLorry10.png|Lorry 3 File:HorridLorry11.png File:HorridLorry12.png|Percy with Lorry 2 File:HorridLorry13.png File:HorridLorry58.png|Percy and Toby with Lorry 2 File:HorridLorry14.png|Butch with Lorry 3 File:HorridLorry62.png File:HorridLorry17.png File:HorridLorry18.png|Thomas and the horrid lorries File:HorridLorry67.png|"Smashed" File:HorridLorry68.png|"Broken" File:HorridLorry69.png|"Sunk" File:DoubleTeethingTroubles3.png|Bill, Ben and a faceless lorry File:TobyAndTheFlood74.png|a lorry behind Toby File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad497.png|A horrid lorry next to Butch in the background File:Salty'sSecretBehindTheScenes1.jpg|A Horrid Lorry in season 6 on the right File:HorridLorryinSeason7.png|Horrid Lorry in the seventh season File:Toby'sWindmill58.png|Faceless Lorry 2 File:TheSpotlessRecord42.png|Duck and a faceless lorry File:Emily'sAdventure30.png|Faceless Lorry 1 with Emily and Trevor File:RespectforGordon23.png|A faceless lorry with Gordon File:TooHotForThomas58.png|A faceless lorry at the ice cream factory File:Toby'sNewShed38.png|Faceless horrid lorry with Toby and Thomas File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches13.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon21.png File:TheGreatDiscovery546.png|A faceless lorry in The Great Discovery File:Lorry2Promo.JPG|Lorry 2 File:HorridLorries'televisionmodels.jpg|The Horrid Lorries' fifth season models File:HorridLorryDraytonManor.jpg|A faceless lorry at Drayton Manor File:Lorry1promoart.jpg File:Lorry2promoart.jpg File:Lorry3promoart.jpg File:Lorry3ERTLPromo.JPG|ERTL Lorry 3 promo art File:Lorriespromo1998.gif|The Horrid Lorries 1998 Website Promo File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)5.jpg|Lorry 1 and the Fat Controller in Trouble on the Tracks File:TroubleontheTracksLorry1Promo.png File:ThomasandToby1.png File:BrokenBridges1.png File:BrokenBridges5.png File:RomanianmagazineHorridLorries.jpg File:RomanianmagazineSirTophamHattandlorry.jpg File:TheBigHero5.png File:ThomasVisitsTheDockspuzzle.png|Jack, Thomas, Cranky, Tiger Moth and a Lorry File:TheHorridLorriesBasis.jpg|The Horrid Lorries' basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLLorry1Flatbed.jpg|ERTL Lorry 1 File:ERTLLorry2.jpg|ERTL Lorry 2 File:ERTLLorry2Prototype.jpg|ERTL Lorry 2 prototype File:ERTLLorry3.jpg|ERTL Lorry 3 File:ERTLLorry3Prototype.jpg|ERTL Lorry 3 prototype File:WoodenRailwayLorry1.jpg|Wooden Railway Lorry 1 File:WoodenRailwayLorry2.jpg|Wooden Railway Lorry 2 File:WoodenRailwayLorry3.jpg|Wooden Railway Lorry 3 File:MyFirstThomasLorry1.jpg|My First Thomas Lorry 1 File:TOMYLorry1.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Lorry 1 File:Take-AlongHorridLorry.jpg|Prototype Take-Along Lorry 1 File:TakeAlongLorry1Model.jpg|Final Take Along Lorry 1 Model File:Lory1TradingCard.png|Trading Card Lorry 1 File:Lorry2TradingCard.png|Trading Card Lorry 2 File:Lorry3TradingCard.png|Trading Card Lorry 3 File:Lorrys.jpg|Lorries 1, 2 and 3 in Round the Rails game with Lorry 4 Category:Lorries Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters